Cinnamon Love
by itskokohakufan
Summary: She's short but she's 20, He's tall but he's 17... sorry spoiler alert.. RUKIA HAREM


**-I'm a fan to this author 'rukiafun' especially the story she made 'Gangs Up' so I made this story similar to her plot—**

**Chapter 1 **

A certain place in Karakura City were only strippers were allowed to come in the 'Thiz Houz Bar.' Loud bouncy music were dancers, twekers and pole dancers danced, feeling its music.

"Hey Guys! I'm sorry I'm late some chicks hooked me up." Renji grinned, walking towards were his friends drink their beers. "A great fucker, are you?" Ichigo said, tossing him a tequila. Renji just smiled goofily, then went back to the dancing floor, dancing like a wild animal. Ichigo drank his unfinished beer when some one glomped at his back. "Kurosaki-kun~! Let's dance." Ichigo was surprise to the girl. "Inoue…?" Ichigo said with concern, he didn't know that this bitch act like this, _Unn maybe drunk._ Ichigo guessed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested on dancing…" Ichigo said, never let his scowl let go. "EHHHHH~! YOU KILL JOY~!" Orihime whined, cluthcing him tight at his neck. "Tsk, INOUE! STOP IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Ichigo just shout, he didn't mean't to say it outloud, and he left Orihime running away, crying. "ASSHOLE! Why did you do that?" Ichigo received a hit on his head from Tatsuki. "Hey, I didn't mean to shout it out loud, sheesh.." Ichigo said like nothing happens. "You should apologize to her." Rangiku suggested. "Your so mean!" Momo said, angry at Ichigo. Ichigo was so irratated. "GODDAMNIT! You ladies are so annoying…" Ichigo shouted and then again he receives a punch, headlock and slaps from the girls. "Okay…Okay… ALRIGHT!..._Damn_ I'll apologize to her." Ichigo said giving up, then the girls gave him a thumbs up.

"Tsk, girls…" Ichigo snickered, walking to the the exit to find the bubbly girl.

"Inoue?" Ichigo called if she was their, but to disappoint she left. He goes back to the bar, forgetting what happen lately. He goes to the next side of where the bartender is, he might be thinking that those bitches must kill him, because of him, making Orihime cry. "I don't really care that crap.." Ichigo said aloud. "Hmm, What's wrong? Dump by you girlfriend?" A petite bartender ask him teasingly. "Who the hell are you? Give me some Jager and add it some Red Bull." Ichigo ordered mockingly, ignoring of what she said. Ichigo watch as the girl bartender started flipping the bottle, he watch her in amazement. Its his first time to see a unique girl bartender, she even wears _short lacy tube and high heels, DAMN she's so HOT! I just wan to fu—"SHIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!" _Ichigo cursed his pervy thoughts .The bartender finally gave him what he want to drink. "What's your name?" Ichigo said, gazing at her. "Oh, so you interested.." The girl smirked. "What! No way in hell!" Ichigo scowled, then glared at her. "Then don't ask." He saw the girl smirked, then walk away. "Damn, acting so superior when she's so short.." Ichigo snickered, finishing his alcohol. "Hey.." another guy bartender started a conversation to him. "What?" Ichigo said, pouring some Margarita in his glass. "For a kid, you sure knew how to drink, are you still underage?" The guy grinned, wiping the some glass and put it on its correct place. "Shut up.." Ichigo glared at him. "Chill, I'm just asking. Kid, I saw you the way your eyes staring at that girl.." The guy pointed the petite girl. Ichigo choose to be silent and didn't like the coversation. "She's my girlfriend, so don't try and lay a hand on her." The guy said calmly. "Sure, dude..I'm not." Ichigo smirked.

"ICHIGO! Were leaving soon!" Ichigo turn his head as he heared his friends calling him. "Sure! I'll be leaving without you guys!" Ichigo replied. Then went back to his drinking moment. "Ughh, HEY! I want some Sex in the beach cocktail, pease." Ichigo ordered. "Sorry, Kid, its only for adults." Now the petite girl standing at the counter. "Hehe~ you know what you look hot…" Ichigo wrapped his right arm around her petite waist. "Let me go, or I'll call the guards." The girl pinched his arms lightly. "Tsk, I don't care that doea fucking guards are on my way, let's go out some other time, if your free." Ichigo snuggled at he neck. The girl smell the alcohol from the kid's mouth. "Hey! BASTARD LET HER GO!" The guy from berfore punch his face, letting Ichigo lay on the floor as the guards took him away.

"Let's go Rukia…" The guy wrapped Rukia's waist, then went inside to the other room. The guards throw him outside the exit. "FUCK YOU!" Ichigo throw his bottle to the door. "HEY! The door is not your enemy, you shitdrunker, hop in!" Ichigo heared the white haired midget, as his friends come to pick him up with the car. "Damn, I think I just harrass that sexy bartender girl.." Ichigo rubbed his head, closing the car door. "Heh~ What's her name?" Renji said, driving the car. "I don't know, but when I was punch by her boyfriend, I heared them talk and her name is….Rukia..I think?" Ichigo said. "Too bad, you can't even lay a hand on her…" Shuhei said, flirting with Rangiku. "DAMINT GUYS! I TOLD YOU NO FLIRTING ON THE CAR!" Renji shouted. "You two even HAD sex in my car.." Renji said madly. "Hehehe, so this Rukia girl, what does she look like?" Toshiro said, changing the subject. "SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo said, slapping his face. "WHAT THE HELL! BITCH!" Toshiro hissed, glaring at the crying girl. "ARGHH COULD SOMEONE! STOP THAT BITCH CRYING FOR GOD SAKE!" Grimmjow shouted, as he wokes up to his sleep.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG RIDE…" Ichigo thought angrily.

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS and SPELLINGS… please don't hurt my feelings..**

**Read this Fanfic in Bleach the author is rukiafun**

**Gangs up**

**Innocent Abandon**

**Violet Orbs**

**More chapters will be updated so stay tuned…**


End file.
